Haunting Past
by Mrs. Budde
Summary: Isabella is returning to her childhood home, but for what...or for who. Fallow her on her journey, were ever it may lead...


**I've come back to my place of pain and ridicule. I have been gone from this place for many years now and cant seem to stay away. Some reason or another always brings me back here. I promised him I'd come back for him and save him from our fucked up parents and their ways. I should have come back a long time ago but never had the courage. I just hope I'm not to late to save him from what I saved myself from. **

**Slowly walking up the path to the back door I took drag after drag off my cigarette to try and calm my nerves. When I reached the door I threw the glowing bud off into the darkness of what was once the yard I played in. I quickly pulled out my wand and unlocked the door. Closing the door behind me I set off to my brothers room. I stuck to the shadows of the walls so I would have less of a chance to be seen. I reached his bedroom door without a problem and opened it enough to let myself in. searching around his room for him with my eyes I found him sitting a top of his trunk reading a letter. How he didn't see or hear me enter I do not know. I thought I taught him better then that. **

**Walking towards him I got a better look at him. He changed a lot from when I last saw him. He looked more like our father and I hate it. I stopped walking when I was about a couple feet way from him. I waited for what seemed like forever for him to notice that I was there. Slowly my patience wore thin and I cleared my throat making my presence known. He quickly looked up at me with questioning eyes that quickly turned to hate. **

"**what the hell are you doing here" he asked me with venom.**

**I just stared at him wondering were my little brother went. My brother would of never talked to me like that. " I'm here to take you with me" I simply stated.**

"**Now after all these years you come back? Why do you think I would want to come with you" he questioned standing up. He took two long strides to me and looked me in the eyes. **

"**Because I know you don't want to be here with them. that's why I promised you I'd come back for you" I said walking closer to him. **

"**It's to late! I've already become one of them! You weren't here to stop them and save me. You were to busy running and saving your own ass!" he yelled getting angrier by the minute.**

"**I had to Draco! It was worse for me then for you and you know that! But it doesn't matter what you are now. Me and you can still leave together tonight. Leave here and start over. Just like we both always wanted" I said ending in a whisper. **

"**Yeah, and go were? Everyone knows who I am just by looking at me. We both would be dead before morning." He replied running his hand through his white blond hair. I looked at him with determination then walked across his room to his balcony window. **

" **No we wont. I already have a safe place for us to stay. Some where that the dark lord or dad cannot find us." I said turning around to look him in the eyes. He gave me a small trace of a smile before it quickly vanished. **

"**What about mom. I just cant leave her here with Dad. He'll kill her thinking that she helped me escape. I cant go." he stated sadly before sitting on his bed putting his head in his hands. I quickly walked over to him and sat down next to him. **

"**Don't worry about mom. I'll make sure that dad wont take it out oh her. I promise you". I told him giving his hand a tight squeeze. "But you need to get off of the family grounds so when I come running out we can apperate out of here. So hurry and get what you need and go to the outside of the back gate. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said getting up and going to the door. **

**Draco also got up and started to grab handfuls of clothes and put them into a bag. I opened his door and stepped out before closing it and heading towards Lucius's study. **

**Walking down the hallway to Lucius's study was a tricky process knowing that he had many spells cast to alarm him when people were coming. So the element of surprise was out of the question once I entered the East wing. Reaching his study door I took out my wand and reached my hand out to open the heavy oak door. Inches before my hand grazed the golden door knob the dark wooden door creaked open. I gently pushed on the wood to make enough space for me to slip through the crack that was already made. Stepping into his study I quickly searched the room for him, knowing that if he was to see me first I would have less of a chance of finishing my mission here tonight. It didn't take long to spot him and his hideous bleached hair. I silently walked in the shadows to the second floor of his study were he had his back towards me reaching for a book off of one of his many book shelves that resided on the second level. Taking action quickly I moved closer to him so I could take advantage of being unknown. My plans were short lived when Lucius gracefully turned around and closed the book he was holding. **

"**It's been a long time Isabella" My 'father' said with a smirk gracing his lips. **

" **Lucius" I said with disgust. Upon saying that the smirk that once graced his face turned into a sneer.**

" **To good to call me father?" he asked clenching his jaw. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before answering him.**

"**I'm here for Draco, not for you. I'm taking him with me and your not going to stop me, understand." I said getting strait to the point. He gave me an amused look before walking past me to the stairs. **

"**And how exactly are you going to do that." Lucius replied walking down to the first level and sitting at his desk. I sighed in annoyance before quickly descending down the stairs myself.**

"**Easily. And your not going to hurt mother either. When I leave here tonight I will know everything that you do. So if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and put you in more pain than Tom Riddle could even imagine." I told him looking him dead in the eyes. He stared back at me with a stony face and didn't say anything. By that I knew he understood and wouldn't defy me. He might have been my father but he knows what I'm capable of. Deciding that now was a good time to leave, knowing that Lucius's silence would be short lived, I quickly turned around and left his study. **

**I didn't dawdle in my childhood home long. I quickly got to the back door and made my way to the back were Draco was waiting for me at the gate. Once getting to his side I grabbed onto his arm and took us both to the house we would be staying at for a very long time. **


End file.
